Ginny Riddle
by Dizzy.Blonde.Girl
Summary: Ginny Weasley is the girl who in her first year almost died at the hands of Tom Riddle. Ginny Weasley is the girl who Harry Potter fell in love with. Ginny Weasley is the girl who isn't who we think she is. Set after HBP. ON HIATUS STILL
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is totally betraying the whole idea of Harry Potter, pretty much. **

**Basically, Ginny Weasley isn't who we think she is. Instead she is Voldemort's daughter, the result of Tom Riddle being dangerously in love with Molly Weasley, and having raped her. As this is going to be rated T, I will not go into detail. Basically, that means that Harry Potter has fallen in love with the daughter of his enemy. This is set after Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, because it makes my life easier. **

**One quick question…does Molly Weasley have ginger hair? Because otherwise this story may not work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be richer than the queen, and I'm not. (Sigh) I do, however, own the plot. Yay me. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1.

Ginny Weasley sat, staring at the piece of paper in her hands. _No! It was impossible. _She told herself, _wasn't it? _Tears began to form in her eyes. All her life, she had grown up to a lie? No! She refused to believe it.

"Ginny? What are you doing? Why are you crying?" a voice came from behind her. Harry! She had forgotten about him coming. She hadn't really spoken to him since he had dumped her at the end of last year. Now he had just walked in on her crying. In her mum's bedroom.

"Erm…I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, nothing at all." She stuffed the piece of paper into the front of her robes, hoping he hadn't noticed. He hadn't.

"You're crying, Gin. What's wrong? Tell me." He walked towards her. She decided to use him as an excuse. It would get her out of this situation right? She didn't like to think what would happen if he found out the truth.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You! You're what's wrong! Leave me alone Harry. Just. Go. Away." She said, pushing past him and running as fast as her feet would carry her, ignoring Harry's shouts from behind her. She fled into the garden, flinging herself onto a bench that was concealed by overhanging plants. She began to sob, pulling the piece of paper out of her pocket.

She began to sob even harder as she re read the piece of paper in her hands. Without realising what she was doing, she began to tear it up. She kept pulling the paper, ripping it, until just one piece was left in her hand. The piece that she hated the most. The piece that proved that her life was a lie.

She considered ripping it apart, but decided against it. This was something that would explain it when she ran to scream at her mother. Which she would.

Not yet though. She knew that if she went inside now, she would run into Harry, who was probably looking for her.

Harry. If he ever found out, she knew that he would never love her, as she loved him. Then she realised something else. She would have to watch one of two things. She would either have to hear of the death of the man she loved. Or hear of the death of her own father.

In her hand was one part of her birth certificate. The one part that proved it all.

Father: Tom Riddle.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, sorry it's so short. I plan to update one of my other fan fictions today, so I need time to do it. Anyways, yeah. Hope you liked it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Right. Well, this is the new chapter of this story. My own belief is that this story is definitely not my best. Anyways, lets move on shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I owned, than I would have put my plot in the books. Duh. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2.

Harry Potter stood in Molly Weasley's room, very surprised at what had just been shouted at him by Ginny Weasley. He knew that she had been pretty cut up after last year, hell he'd heard about it enough by Ron, who had shouted at him constantly. He had the feeling that him was not what had been on Ginny's mind when she had run out earlier. He frowned as he tried to think about what could be bothering his ex girlfriend.

"Harry? Harry dear? What are you doing in here?" Harry spun around to see Mrs Weasley looking at him, confusion written over her face.

"Ginny was in here just now. She was crying. She told me it was because I was here, but I got the feeling it wasn't that. Do you have any idea what it could be?" Mrs Weasley frowned at Harry's words, and she began wondering.

"No Harry. I don't know. Have you tried finding her and talking to her about whatever it is that's bothering her?"

"I asked her, and she told me to go away, that I was the problem. I really don't think that's what it was. She put a piece of paper in her pocket when I got here." This last comment made Mrs Weasley's head shoot up to stare at him. Piece of paper? From her room? No! She couldn't know could she?

"Oh my. Do you have any idea where she went Harry dear? I may have an idea on what's wrong."

"Uhh…she went to the garden I think. Is she going to be okay?" The concern on Harry's face touched Molly, and she realised how much this boy cared about her daughter.

"I'm not all that sure dear. Let me find her before we jump to conclusions, okay?"

"Alright…do you think you could tell her to come and see me after you've done talking? I do really want to speak to her about…um…the er…well you know." Harry looked down at the floor, a flush overtaking his features. Mrs Weasley smiled when she saw this, and smiled, reassuring him that she would certainly mention it. God knew Ginny would need cheering up.

Ginny heard footsteps approaching, and braced herself to come face to face with Harry, thinking he would have followed her by now. But she got a surprise when the plant curtain was lifted to reveal her mum. Ginny couldn't help but shoot her mum a look of pure hatred, and that was when Molly Weasley realised that her daughter did in fact know about her deepest secret.

"Ginny…I…"

"Save it. I don't want to hear about how you did this to Arthur. Yes, I'm calling him Arthur now, as he is no longer my father. I guess when Voldemort goes to kill me I should say, goodbye dad. Have a nice affair with my mother now." Ginny's voice was cold, filled with sarcasm. Molly's breath caught in her throat as she realised her daughter thought that she was having an affair with the dark lord. How wrong she was.

"Ginny, I really can explain sweetheart."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT? I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. EVER!!" Ginny screamed at her mother, tears pouring down her face. What the young red haired girl didn't see was the tree catch fire thanks to her temper, but her mother noticed.

"Ginny! Get out from under there! You caught the tree on fire! My god. ARTHUR!" Ginny's eyes went wide, and she ran form under the tree, right before the trunk collapsed onto the bench she had recently been sitting on. Arthur Weasley ran from the house, and with a quick flick of his wand, water sprayed over the flaming oak.

Ginny threw her mum a look of pure disgust, reaching into her robes she took out the remainder of her birth certificate. She slammed it into her mothers hand, before turning on her heel and stalking into the house, breathing heavily because she tried to contain her anger and tears.

She passed her brothers, and Fred grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back. She looked at him, and he reeled back, clutching his nose that was now bent at an awkward position. Ginny was surprised at first that she had done this without touching her brother, then she remembered that Tom Riddle could also do wandless magic, and she burst into tears. As she ran from the kitchen, she ran into a chest. She tried to dodge, but arms went around her and held her in place.

Ginny Weasley sobbed into the chest, not realising that it was cloaked, a hood over the figures head. Not realising that for the first time, she was being held by her real father. And not noticing her brother, Percy, lying dead on the ground. Dead, because of her own flesh and blood.

**

* * *

**

Done and dusted. Okay…hope you enjoyed. I wrote it quite fast, so it's probably not great. Anyway, I will really try and update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…this is probably going to stay on Hiatus but I just read back through it and decided that I should update it because I can. XD.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, never mine. JK Rowling is richer than the Queen; go bother her about the plot, not me! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"What's going on? Why is Fred bleeding all over the carpet, mum is going to kill you by the way, was it one of your sweets again? And why is the tree outside on fi-…oh my god, please don't tell me that's who I think it is! Oh God…Percy!" Ron Weasley stopped dead in the middle of the kitchen floor as soon as he spotted not only that the most feared wizard in the world was standing in his hallway, hugging his sister, but also upon seeing his older brother dead.

Ginny, when she heard her brother's exclamation over everything, slowly raised her head from the figures chest and looked up. Her green eyes met red, and she gasped before trying to back away from the man that only moments ago she had found out was her father. The man chuckled low in his chest, although the laugh was humourless, before turning his scarlet eyes towards Molly and Arthur Weasley, both of whom had just walked in chasing after the youngest member of their family. He gave a sick smile, before his lip curled up into a sneer, and he turned towards the staircase, where Harry stood, his mouth open and his eyes wide in a way that would have been comical if the circumstances hadn't been so horribly serious.

Everyone seemed to move at once. Harry reached into his pocket for his wand whilst continuing down the stairs; Molly Weasley took a quick step forward, as though to try to attempt to save her daughter from the clutches of a man who would show her no fatherly love and Lord Voldemort turned in a full circle once, dragging Ginny along with him, and disapparated with a _pop_.

Silence spread through the house, nobody making a noise, before Molly Weasley sobbed, and placed her head onto her husband's shoulder. Then everyone was crying, mourning both the death of Percy and the kidnapping of Ginny. All were crying, that is, except for Ron Weasley, who took one look at his dead brother on the floor, looked at the spot where Voldemort and Ginny had just disappeared, and exploded.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED? NOT THAT I'M NOT MOURNING PERCY LIKE THE REST OF YOU, BUT MY SISTER HAS JUST BEEN TAKEN BY A PSYCHOPATH WHO KILLS PEOPLE FOR A LIVING AND TALKS TO HIS SNAKE TO STAY THE REMOTEST BIT SANE. I WANT TO KNOW WHY THAT CRAZY MAN RAN OFF WITH MY SISTER! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THEIR HAVING A SORDID AFAIR!" Ron finished his speech breathing heavily, and to every eye in the house staring at him. Then, as things were prone to do in the Weasley household, everyone went mental.

"YEAH, I WANNA KNOW TO! WHY DID HE JUST TAKE HER AND LEAVE?" Charlie Weasley turned to his parents, confusion in his handsome features.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE'S TAKEN HER VIRGINITY…" Fred started

"I'LL TAKE HIS FRIGGING LIFE!" George finished his twin brother's sentence, and there was silence once again around the household.

"This is because of me, isn't it? Because he knows that we're close. This is exactly what I was trying to prevent." Harry spoke up, and everyone turned to him. Then, once again, they exploded.

"OH MY GOD! I SWEAR, IF HE LAYS ONE HAND ON HER I'LL…WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO, BUT IT WON'T BE PRETTY!" Charlie was much more discreet about murderous thoughts towards the Dark Lord, and nobody could blame him, considering the guy seemed to have someone everywhere, all the time.

"I JUST REMEBERED YOU DATED HER! I SWEAR TO GOD IF _YOU_ TOOK HER VIRGINITY…" George started this time, glaring openly at Harry.

"I'LL TAKE YOUR FRIGGING BABY MAKER OFF OF YOU…DON'T THINK I WON'T…I KNOW THE SPELL!" Fred added, his voice becoming louder with each word he said.

"SHOUT LOUDER, THERE'S SOMEBODY IN AUSTRALIA WHO DIDN'T HEAR YOU! AND IT'S NOT HARRY'S FAULT, SO STOP GLARING AT HIM GEORGE!" Ron stuck up for his friend; something that Harry was very glad of, as having red heads after him was not something he wanted to happen before he died.

"Listen to me boys. I doubt he will lay a hand on her, not in that way anyway, considering it would be incest, and instead of shouting and blaming people we need to find a way to get Ginny back and safe." Molly Weasley spoke up, her voice of authority ringing through the house.

"Yeah, we need to stop blaming people…so stop glaring at him! I told you before George!" Ron began to glare back at his brother, but his eyes widened again when he heard what Harry had to say.

"Incest, Molly?"

* * *

"Are you going to hurt me?" Ginny was scared, and she hated herself for it, her shaky voice was just showing him a weakness.

"No, I'm not." The cold voice replied to her, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to let anyone else hurt me?" Now she was testing whether or not he was going to be protective over her. She had always hated being overprotected, but right now she was praying that this man had at least a little protection over her.

"No, not if you do exactly as I say."

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so loved." Sarcasm, it turned out, wasn't the best way into her father's good books, as with a swipe of his hand she was on the floor, stupefied, and he was standing over her, red eyes narrowed into slits.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to hurt me!"

"I did, do you feel any pain, girl?" Ginny scowled at being called girl, but realised that no, she couldn't feel any pain at all.

"Get up! I need to get you to your quarters before my meeting starts. I don't even know why I brought you back in the first place, stupid child. I was going to kill you on the spot. GET UP!" Ginny hadn't moved, but now she did, scrambling to her feet and desperately hoping that He wouldn't go back to his earlier decision and kill her.

She stumbled when she got to her feet, and without thinking she laid a hand on the man's shoulder to ready herself. He tensed up, and she immediately let go and closed her eyes, this time expecting a real blow. But none came.

"Touch me again, and you won't have any hand to touch me with. Understood?" his voice was deadly calm, a seriousness in it that made Ginny have no doubt that we would do what he had said. So she did what any normal person would have done. She whimpered, and nodded her head furiously. She really wasn't ready to loose her hands.

Once they had established the no-touching rule, he began to walk at a fast pace, making her jog to catch up. Finally, and after a lot of exercise on Ginny's part, they reached a door, with two big steel bolts. Ginny could feel a tingle of a powerful locking charm, and knew that the man standing beside her had cast it. Oh joy beyond, she was never going to get out.

"You will not try to escape, it is impossible anyway, and you will not knock or even touch this door. If I hear that you have been yelling for help, or even yelling at all, I will set either Nabini, or Bellatrix Lestrange on you. Understood?" Ginny nodded, her face growing white at the thought of having Lestrange set on her. "Good. There is a bedroom on the right and a bathroom on the left. A change of clothes is in the wardrobe. Sweet dreams." The last sentence was spoken with a snarl and a hint of sarcasm (wow, who actually knew he had a sense of humour?), before Ginny was thrown into the room, the door locked and bolted behind her. Great, she thought, now all I have to do is wait for my knight in shining armour to slay the snake and save me. It's gunna be a long night.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I quite like this chapter, it sort of lays out the scene a little I suppose. I also tried a little humour, but I don't really think it got through all the drama. Oh well, I updated at least. XD. Go me.


End file.
